


A New Responsibility~

by silentkiss123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentkiss123/pseuds/silentkiss123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another AU! Can reader-chan go from street cat to house cat? Even during her heat..? Enjoy~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Responsibility~

You walked along the streets, carrying your recent catch of the day in your mouth. Today had been stressful, from constant cat fights, literally, to humans deciding to be even bigger assholes than they normally were. Now you were ready to settle down in your little box and sleep, deciding to look for more food later. Somehow you had managed to steal a nice big salmon from that stingy old shop owner, which was probably your best catch all week. Just carrying the thing in your mouth made your stomach growl. You'd never been into killing and eating animals like birds and such, even as a stray you had your limits. Once you made it to your box, you made sure to carry it all the way to the back, keeping it safe from any other predators lurking around. You never had a problem with sharing, but there was no way in hell you'd let someone just take it. 

 

Just as you were settling down for your well deserved feast, your ears perked up at the sound of growling outside your box. Letting out a sigh of annoyance, you strolled to the front of your box, not stepping completely out as you looked around. You scrambled backwards as a large dog lunged at you, hissing and scratching his nose violently as he tried to back out of the box. You hissed viciously at the three dogs outside, two larger ones and a small one. You hopped back and forth in your box, blocking the smaller dog from entering. You glared at the dogs and hissed, your ears laid back and your tail straight up as you bared your fangs. You hadn't had a meal like this in a while, so you weren't really up for more fighting. But you weren't up for starving either. You lashed out at the small dog as he tried to enter once more, barely dodging the fangs of the other two dogs. You backed into your corner with the fish, deciding it'd be easier to defend since there was only one dog who could fit. 

 

You were proven right as the smaller dog ran in, scratching at him feverishly as he tried to get to your beloved fish. You tilted your head in curiosity as he ran out once more, letting out a small yelp as you felt your box being pushed. 'This is definitely bad.' You thought, sinking your claws into the box to stay in place. Your eyes widened in horror as a sudden thought hit you, 'are they pushing me into the street?!' You looked around frantically for an easy way out of this, realizing you only had one option. Picking up your fish, you made a break for it as fast as your legs could carry you. You ran faster at the sound of barking behind you, seemingly getting closer the more you ran. Your eyes darted left and right as you frantically searched for an easy escape, your heart filling with joy as you saw a tree. You booked it as fast as you could, climbing the tree as high as you could as you held onto your fish. Once you were on a sturdy branch, you sat down your fish, ignoring the barking down below as you ate happily. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Levi's eye twitched in annoyance at the unending barking outside his home, distracting him from his work. Standing himself up, he headed down the stairs to the front door, ignoring the oncoming headache from the constant barking. Slipping on his shoes, Levi swung open the door in slight frustration, heading outside. Meanwhile, you sat up in the tree, cleaning yourself off as you finished off the fish. You glanced down in slight shock as the barking ceased, surprised that it turned to growling instead. Instead of the growling being directed to you, however, the dogs seemed fixed on a new target. Your eyes widened a bit as you saw a person, surprisingly getting closer. 'He's gonna get himself killed!' You thought, watching in horror. You had to do something, humans might've been rude to you but you still had a nice side. Occasionally, anyway. 

 

Levi's eyes widened a fraction when he saw something falling out of the tree and onto one of the dogs, sending the dog into a frenzy as it tried to shake off whatever it was. The vicious hissing made him realize it was a cat, and judging by the whines and whimpers from the dog, said cat was scratching the hell out of it. You struggled to hang onto the wild dog, sinking your claws and teeth in wherever you could. You let out an ear splitting noise as you suddenly felt teeth sinking into your sides, yowling in pain as the dog literally chewed you up before spitting you out. Your vision blurred as you watched the dog limp off in the direction the other dogs had already ran, simply laying there as you felt painful and numb altogether. You let out a small mewl, closing your eyes as you prepared to accept your fate. You purred for a moment, somewhat happy that you managed to help someone. 

 

Your eyes fluttered open at the feeling of something soft wrapping around you, whining in pain as you were lifted off the ground. "Not a very smart cat, attacking a damn dog." You looked up slowly to see the same human, letting out a soft mewl as he carried you somewhere. You winced as you were gently placed down somewhere softer, recognizing the sound of a car door slamming. Just where was this guy taking you? You didn't bother to dwell on it as you closed your eyes once more, trying to ignore the pain as you started to feel the blood leaving your sides. "Stay alive. I don't want a dead animal in my damn car." You purred softly, using it as a way of giggling and signaling you weren't dead. You sat up as much as you could, turning your head to look at the man. You purred more, your tail swaying slightly to make up for you wanting to smile. Laying down once more you closed your eyes, relaxing and clinging on to the last bit of life you had. 

 

~~~The Next Day~~~ 

 

"Oh come on, shorty!" Your eyes slowly fluttered open as you heard voices, blinking a few times so you could see clearly. You looked around to figure out just where you were, almost forgetting the events that took place. You glanced down to see bandages wrapped around your waist, noticing that you were also laying on a blanket. Looking around once more, you figured you were in someone's house. You let out a small mewl, catching the attention of the two people in the room. "Oh! Looks like she's finally awake." You directed your attention to a brunette lady and the man standing next to her, recognizing the man immediately. You meowed happily as you saw him, fighting the pain as you tried to sit yourself up. "Hey hey wait a minute, kitty! You have to relax or you'll make it worse!" You glanced up at the brunette woman, letting out a quiet sigh before laying down once more. "She seems to understand very well. An even better reason for you to keep her, Levi! Besides, I've already cleared her for everything, she's surprisingly healthy." She said, glancing at the man who just frowned. 

 

You directed your attention to the man whose name was Levi, letting out a soft mewl as he stared at you. You wouldn't mind an owner, as a matter of fact you never minded having an owner. It's just all of your last owners either wanted you fixed, or wanted you for breeding, and you wanted neither. So you always did what was most effective, you ran away. "Not a chance, shitty glasses. You keep her, I don't need pets messing up my house." He said, making you whimper. With all the strength you had, you stood yourself up, ignoring the brunette woman's protest. You winced quietly as you slowly jumped down off the couch you were on, trying to ignore the pain as you made your way over to him. You stared up at him, purring as your tail swayed back and forth happily. "Aww look shorty, she likes you! Come on, keep her. You need any advice just ask!" Levi stared down at you before closing his eyes, letting out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, she can stay." Your purring grew louder as you gently brushed against his legs, ignoring your pain as you beamed with happiness. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After the brunette lady named Hanji finally left, Levi got you settled down on the couch once again, leaving you there to clean his home. You were confused by this because, judging by the living room, there wasn't much to clean. You decided not to worry about it, sitting comfortably on your blanket as you watched him go back and forth. Your ears perked up as he turned to you, removing the mask he used to cover that rather handsome face. "Let's make something clear. If you break anything, tear up anything, or make any kind of mess, I'm throwing your ass out. Understood." You simply yawned, curling up the best you could to settle down for a nap. Your ears perked up as you heard footsteps coming your way, making you sit up once more. "I know you heard me, you little shit." He growled, making you hiss. After a few moments of you two glaring at each other, you let out a meow of understanding. Excepting your answer, Levi went back to cleaning and you curled up once again. Just as you started to fall asleep, you were awoken by a loud growling sound. You let out a soft mew to catch his attention, your stomach growling even louder. Levi just stared at you before letting out a sigh, "why didn't that shitty woman bring you food.." You let out a small mewl, staring at him as your stomach growled once more. Letting out a groan of frustration, Levi removed the mask from around his face, heading to the door. "I'll go get your damn food. Stay there, if I come back to find anything broken, you're out." He said, heading out the door. You paid no attention however, simply curling up for a nap while you waited for your breakfast. 

 

~~~Little Time Skip~~~

 

Your ears perked up at the sound of the door opening and closing, waking you from your precious nap. You slowly sat yourself up, yawning and stretching the best you could. You waited a few minutes before Levi entered the living room once again, setting down a bowl. "If you want to eat, you're gonna have to move your ass." He said, making you whine softly. You knew this was a part of helping you heal, but the thought of moving only made you hurt worse. "Keep sitting there and I'll make you walk to the kitchen." He said, staring at you. Taking a deep breath, you carefully hopped down from the couch, ignoring the stinging pain you felt as you walked. After what felt like an eternity, you finally reached the bowl, immediately chowing down on its contents. You purred in delight, quite satisfied with your new food. It was much better than mere scraps from the trash, and it definitely filled you up better. You could get used to this lifestyle. 

 

Once you finished your breakfast, you cleaned your face and slowly made your way back to the couch. "Oi, just what do you think you're doing." You stopped midway, turning your head to see Levi glaring at you. "You're not sitting on the couch all damn day. I suggest you find something to do that won't ruin my house or disturb me." You whimpered softly as he made his way back to the kitchen, thinking for a moment before you decided to follow him. You ignored the pain the best you could as you just followed him around, not really sure what else you could do. You whimpered softly as you walked into the back of his leg, gazing up to see him staring down at you. "Didn't I say not to disturb me?" He said coldly, making you inwardly roll your eyes. You strolled off on your own, deciding to explore your new home. 

 

You wandered around as much as you could, stopping in the kitchen to take a break. So far, every room in this house was basically sparkling clean, so you'd definitely have to be careful if you wanted a home. There was only one area left to truly explore, and that was upstairs. You weren't sure how you'd get up there, or if you could get up there for that matter. You perked your ears up and looked around, checking your surroundings to make sure the man was nowhere around. With a small poof, you stretched your arms the best you could, looking down at the bandages around your stomach. You had been in your cat form for so long you nearly forgot what your human form was like. Looking around once more, you slowly stood yourself up on shaky legs. You winced quietly as you held your stomach, grabbing the stair rail as you slowly made your way up. Your ears twitched occasionally as you glanced around the area, finally choosing a room to explore. You carefully opened the door, peaking your head in as you looked around. 'Must be his room.' You thought, slowly stepping inside. Of course, curiosity got the best of you as you rummaged through everything, a small blush crossing your cheeks as you closed his underwear drawer as fast as you had opened it. Once you finished exploring, making sure everything looked the same, you made your way out, closing the door behind you. 

 

You froze in horror as the lock clicked behind you, hoping he hadn't heard the door close. You held in a scream as you heard footsteps, frantically looking around for a place to hide. You hurriedly limped to the bathroom, ignoring the pain as you held your stomach. You hid behind the door, holding your breath as the footsteps came up the stairs. Your ears laid flat against your head as your tail swished side to side, listening as he opened his bedroom door. You slowly moved from your hiding spot, peeking out to see if he'd gone inside. Noticing he had, you decided to make a run for it, not expecting to here footsteps coming once more, and fast. You glanced around quickly before, after another quick poof, you were a cat once more. You slowly looked up to see the man glancing around before he finally noticed you. "How the hell did you get up here." He said, frowning as you simply mewled in response. You carefully moved closer to him, purring as you brushed against his legs. You secretly hoped the cute act would throw him off, letting out a soft mew as you felt yourself being lifted. You laid your ears back as you came eye to eye with the man, letting out a soft mewl as he glared at you. "If I find anything broken, I'm hanging you by your damn tail." He said, making you hiss. You inched a bit closer, giving his nose a tiny lick. You wanted to giggle due to his shocked expression, simply purring as your tail swayed back and forth happily. You felt a bit hurt when he put you down afterward, somewhat regretting the kitten kiss. You started to follow him down the stairs, wincing in pain as you made it down the first one. Levi turned around at your meows of distress, rolling his eyes as he just stared at you. "I should've let shitty glasses keep you." He said, frowning as you suddenly looked depressed. You let out a small mew as he lifted you up once more, snuggling close to him as he carried you downstairs. Levi rolled his eyes as you started purring, holding you just a bit closer as he gave you a light scratch on the head. 

 

~~~Three Months Later~~~ 

 

You purred in delight as Levi stroked you delicately, relishing times like this. Your wounds had healed a few weeks ago, and you couldn't be happier when the bandages were removed. Now you could walk anywhere you pleased in your cat form, which was a lot safer for you. You were still a bit grumpy Levi still wouldn't allow you in his bed, even after all the dreadful baths he forced you to take. But moments like these made up for everything. Levi always seemed so cold to everyone, but you grew to like him even more than before. Seems as if he grew to like you overtime as well. No matter how he tried to hide it, the delicate and sometimes random petting said it all. Your purrs grew louder as you felt yourself getting drowsy, never wanting this to end. Of course it ended at the sound of a knock on the door, making you inwardly roll your eyes as you hopped off the man's lap. You wanted to laugh as he made his way to the door, muttering curses as he did so. The two of you never really liked company. You decided to follow after him, reaching the door just in time to see who it was. 

 

"Hiya shorty!" Said Hanji, happily greeting the grumpy man. "The hell do you want, shitty glasses." He said, blocking her as she tried to come in. "Relax, grumpy. I came to discuss- oh! Just who I came here for!" She said, noticing you as you walked through Levi's legs. You sat yourself down next to his feet, glancing up at the woman to see what she had to say. "You see Levi, little (Name) here will be going through a little change soon. Very soon, actually. But, that isn't the main issue. I recently discovered something in her DNA, and I found it rather interesting." She said, lifting you up as she studied you closely. "Just what could be so interesting that you had to come interrupt our day." Said Levi, grabbing you away from the crazy veterinarian. "Well, in her DNA appears to be strands of hu-OUCH!" Hanji yelped as you suddenly attacked her, hissing viciously as you scratched her legs. Once Levi finally pulled you off, deciding to ignore his amusement before you killed the woman, you were still pretty upset. You liked Hanji quite a bit, but there was no way in hell you'd let her tell Levi your secret. "That's your cue to leave, four eyes." Said Levi, glaring at the woman as she rubbed her stinging cuts. "Yeah, got it. Just give (Name) these pills every night for the next month or so." She said, holding up a pill bottle. Levi took the bottle carefully, giving it a close examination. "Just what are these for." "They'll help her through this little phase. Well, I have to treat my wounds. Bye bye~!" She said, waving as she limped away in pain. 

 

You stared at the bottle in Levi's hand as he closed the door, trying to read whatever it said. "Don't look at it like that." He said, making you turn your attention to him. "If they're going to help, then you're taking them. End of story." You hissed as he glared at you, squirming free from his grip as you hopped down and walked away. There was no way you'd take those pills, no matter what it was they did. If Hanji knew this much about your human side, you had to be even more cautious than before. You walked into the living room, curling up in your little cat bed as you prepared to settle down for your afternoon nap. Your ears perked up at the sound of footsteps, not bothering to sit up as Levi entered the living room. You mewled in confusion as you were lifted up by your neck, coming face to face with the man. You stared back at him as he inspected you closely, already suspicious because of Hanji. "Just what did that shitty woman find in your DNA." He said, making you whimper quietly. You had hoped he wouldn't get suspicious this soon, but after living with him this long you should've known better. You were slightly relieved when he dropped you, thankful for cat instincts as you landed on your feet. You were going back to your bed as you suddenly let out a shrill noise, possibly due to the foot on your tail. "You will be taking these pills, and I'm guessing we have an understanding." You let out a shaky meow, quickly scampering to your bed once he let you go. You hissed viciously at him as he left the room, caring for your stinging tail before curling up once more, finally getting your afternoon nap.

 

~~~Dinner Time~~~ 

 

You stared up at Levi, waiting anxiously for your food as your tail swayed back and forth. You had learned to just wait patiently, not enjoying the memory of the fierce kick you got for scratching at his cabinet. You quickly followed after him as he carried your food dish over to where you ate, ready to dig in as he sat it down. You froze, glaring angrily at the invader on top of your food. You sniffed the tiny pill, shaking your head from the unfamiliar smell. You glanced back at Levi to see him grabbing his own food, watching him as you took one of your paws and knocked off the tiny thing. You quickly pushed it behind your dish, making sure it was out of sight before settling down to eat once more. You let out another shrill sound as the foot was back on your tail, slowly glancing up to see Levi giving you a death stare. "Eat it." He said coldly, making you whimper as your ears went flat. You cared for your precious tail once more as he finally let go, slowly retrieving the little pill. You didn't have to look up to know Levi was still standing over you, already knowing he wouldn't move until the pill was gone. You sniffed the thing once more, letting out a sad mewl as you took it into your mouth. You ate the dumb thing quickly, thankful it wasn't as bad as you thought. Once you finished it, you happily began eating the rest of your food, noticing Levi went to eat his own food as well. Maybe eating them wouldn't be too bad, but you still had some doubts. Especially one big one, just what were these things for? 

 

Once you both finished dinner, you headed straight for your little bed, suddenly feeling exhausted. You let out a mewl as you felt yourself being picked up, tilting your head in confusion as Levi carried you upstairs. "Don't question it. Be lucky I'm even allowing this." He said, confusing you even more. Your ears perked up as he walked into his bedroom, completely shocked when he dropped you onto the bed. You watched as he turned out the light before getting into bed, not completely sure what to do. Levi finally noticed your confusion, rolling his eyes as he beckoned you closer. "The first night I allow you in my bed and you sit there like an idiot." He said, making you pout the best you could. You slowly crawled closer, gazing up at the man before you settled down next to him. You purred happily as you snuggled close to him, enjoying this new warmth. You let out a small squeak as he lightly tugged on of your ears, "stop purring. It's annoying." He said, making you inwardly roll your eyes. You felt sleep overpowering you rather quickly, wondering if it was the pill's doing or this new comfort. Whatever it was, you didn't care. This new comfort was all that truly mattered. 

 

~~~Morning!~~~ 

 

Your ears twitched slightly as you started to wake up, scooting closer to Levi as he wrapped his arms around your waist. 

 

Wait, what? 

 

Your eyes shot open as you slowly glanced down, holding back a scream as you observed your human form. You closed your eyes, trying to return to your cat form, but for some reason it wouldn't work. 'The pill.' You thought, realization hitting you like a slap in the face. Your eyes widened in fear as you felt Levi stirring behind you, making you desperately try to return to your little cat self. You shuddered as he ran a hand up your side, wanting to run when he suddenly froze. You giggled as he squeezed your sides before wincing as he started to pinch you. You whimpered as you heard a low growl, quickly scrambling out of the bed as the man shot up. You shrieked as he got up, darting out the door and down the stairs with him hot on your tail. Literally. You dashed into the living room and jumped behind the couch, slightly surprised you could still fit. You got as close to the floor as you could, scratching at the hand that reached for you. You stared in horror, pushing yourself further against the wall as the couch started to move. Once it was out of the way, you did the only thing you could think of. 

 

You tackled him. 

 

You squirmed around as you struggled to control the extra strong male beneath you, not doing too well due to the sudden wake up call. You let out a yelp as you were suddenly pinned to the floor, terrified as a rather pissed Levi towered over you. "Who the hell are you." He growled, making you whine. You took a deep breath, relaxing the best you could as you started to explain. "I-It's me! (Name)! I know it's weird but you see I'm not just a cat I'm part human too which is actually what Hanji planned on telling you but I kind of attacked her so she wouldn't because I didn't want you to know yet until I was ready and I think the pills she gave me made me turn to my human form and speaking of which you should be more careful about what you take from her she seems weird but anyways-" "Enough!" You yelped as you quickly stopped talking, laying your ears against your head in guilt. You watched as Levi finally looked you over, noticing the additional tail and cat ears you had. Your eyes widened in horror as you both seemed to realize one problem. 

 

You weren't exactly dressed. Naked, actually. 

 

Levi let out a grunt as you suddenly kicked him off rather forcefully, covering yourself as your face flushed red. "W-Well this is just embarrassing." You muttered, looking around for something to cover yourself with. "Let me get this straight." You turned your attention to Levi, who was still glaring at you. Kicking him didn't exactly make things better. "You're actually human. Not even completely human, but, whatever the hell it is that you are." He said, making you roll your eyes. "Yes, whatever the hell it is, that's what I am. Now, if I could borrow that shirt it'd be much appreciated." You said, making him frown. "Why don't you just go back to being a damn cat." He said, making it your turn to frown. "If I could, we wouldn't be sitting here like this. I believe it's due to those stupid pills Hanji gave you. You force me to take one, then try and murder me once you see the results." You hissed, glaring just as hard at the man. "That's what happens when I find a damn stranger in my bed." He growled, making you hiss more. "Just forget it, I'll take care of this myself." You said, rolling your eyes as you slowly stood up. You turned to head back upstairs, stopping suddenly as you felt a hand grabbing your arm. You turned to look, letting out a small squeak as something was held in front of your face. 

 

"We're not done discussing this." Said Levi, frowning as you slowly took his shirt. You quickly slipped it on, giggling as you looked yourself over. "Thank..you." You said slowly, trailing off as you turned your attention to the shirtless man. You started purring as you stared at him, your tail swaying back and forth happily. You winced as he suddenly grabbed your ear, whining as he dragged you over to the couch and sat you down. You sat cross legged on the couch, watching him as he sat next to you. Before he could speak, you held up a hand, deciding to just explain. "I know this is weird, but just listen. I don't even remember when this first happened. All I know is I woke up one day unable to fit in the little box that was my home at the time. I was planning to tell you, I just didn't know when. Or how, for that matter." You said, bringing your knees up to your chest. Your nosed twitched a little as you started purring again, your tail swaying back and forth happily. "This shirt smells just like you~." You said dreamily, unaware of the weird look Levi was giving you. Your purring grew louder as you deeply inhaled his smell, earning a curious look from the man as you let out a moan. You whimpered softly as you got a funny feeling, recognizing what it was immediately. "Say, Levi.." You started, turning to face the man. "You're my owner, and I do believe it's your responsibility to take care of me." You said, your tail swaying back and forth as you continued purring. "What the hell is wrong with you all of a sudden? I may be your owner but this situation is-" "Shh~. You talk a bit too much sometimes." You said, suddenly pinning the man to the couch with some newfound strength. "I need you to take really good care of me for awhile, okay? I've never been in this form during times like this, so I expect you to take responsibility." You said, purring loudly as your tail curled into a heart. 

 

Lé End~.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww nu sexy times. Don't worry there's more stories coming soon with lots of Levi loving~. =^.^=


End file.
